The Cyberchase Movie (2004)
The Cyberchase Movie (2004) is a 2004 live action/animated action science fiction movie and is based on the 2002 PBS Kids TV Show Cyberchase. Produced by Thirteen WNET New York, and Distributed by Paramount Pictures and co produced by Universal Pictures in the US (which owns the international distribution rights). The film stars Eddie Murphy, Uma Thurman, Tina Fey, Ray Romano, Jennifer Lawrence, Jack Black, J.K. Simmons, Bob Newhart, Angelina Jolie, Patrick Stewart, and Samuel L. Jackson, and guest stars John O'Hurley as Officer Fredrick, Jerry Seinfeld as Bucky Harrison, and Toby Maguire as Mike Rodgers. This film is the first film in the Cyberchase spin off film series, and is a prequel to the 1992 film, Virus. Production began in 1981, but wasn't released until 2004. A reboot of the original Cyberchase film series titled, The Watch (2003), was released before this movie came out. Screenplay was done by Larry Jacobs, who directed the original PBS Kids version of Cyberchase. The film was released in cinemas in the United States on July 9th, 2004, while it was released internationally in the United Kingdom and other countries on July 10, 2004, and on VHS & DVD on November 2nd, 2004 in the United States, and on November 3rd, 2004 internationally in the United Kingdom and other countries. The film was re-released in 3D on February 17th, 2012, and on DVD & Blu-Ray on September 12th, 2012 as a Deluxe Edition (which includes the 3D re-release of the film). The film was aired on most television stations during movie schedules on TV, such as Cartoon Network, FX, Disney Channel, The CW22, HBO, NBC, ABC, and many more. The international VHS & DVD release was distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, while the US release was distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment and co produced by PBS Kids Video. The Deluxe Edition DVD & Blu-Ray was also distributed internationally by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, while the US version was distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment without PBS Kids Video being involved. A Deluxe Edition version also includes the 2008 version of the Family Feud Battle of the Cartoons special in the Special Features page. Gilbert Gottfried, who played the Hulk in the 1993 movie Hulk, and in the 1998 movie The Incredible Hulk, did an introduction to the film, which can also be found on the special features page of the 2004 DVD version of the movie. Plot Set off in the year 1905, after Hacker (voiced by Jack Black) was sent to Ludlow Street jail in New York City, he is remained in cell 23. Skeletor (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) and his council of evil break into prison in New York City. They scatter to find Hacker and his henchman, Buzz (voiced by J.K. Simmons), and Delete (voiced by Bob Newhart). They free them from prison, but a police officer named Fredrick Reynolds (voiced by John O'Hurley), wakes up and realizes, that Hacker is escaping. Officer Fredrick activates the alarm, and robot guards try to stop Hacker, but he and his henchman turn them to scrap metal. Officer Fredrick and his junior police officers, Bucky (voiced by Jerry Seinfeld), and Mike (voiced by Toby Maguire), go after Hacker when he makes it through the entrance and block his path. Hacker makes a big hole in the wall of the entrance, but Officer Fredrick and his junior officers, along with more robot guards, block the hole in the wall. As they struggle to move, Hacker and his henchman go out the front door, and they fly out of New York city in the Grim Wreaker. When Matt (voiced by Eddie Murphy) approaches the police station, he was shocked. Matt runs into the police station entrance, where Officer Fredrick and his junior officers are snared in the hole of the wall. Matt kicks Officer Fredrick in his heart, sending him flying off the hole and into the ground. His junior officers and the robot guards fall off the hole, making the robot guards fall apart into scrap, unable to move. Mike and Bucky escape from the trashed robot guards, and try to get up. In Officer Fredrick's police car, he and Matt talk about the crime involving Hacker escaping from prison, while Fredrick was driving. As Matt and Fredrick make a stop at times square, they soon discover that there was no portal to control central. However, Fredrick discovered a lever in the crosswalk. After he pulls it, the portal to Cyberspace opens. Officer Fredrick and Matt travel to Control Central. They meet Jackie, Inez and Digit, and tell them about Hacker's escape from prison. Motherboard shows up and was shocked. Officer Fredrick and the cybersquad travel to New York City Cast of Characters Main Cast Eddie Murphy as Matt (an 11-year-old Irish-American boy, and is the first member of the Cybersquad) Uma Thurman as Jackie (an 11-year-old African-American girl) Tina Fey as Inez (a 9-year-old Latin-American girl) Ray Romano as Digit Leboid (a "cybird" who works for Motherboard and is the kids' best friend) Jack Black as Hacker (AKA The Hacker) (the Cybersquad's arch nemesis) J.K. Simmons as Buzz (Hacker's 1st Minion) Bob Newhart as Delete (Hacker's 2nd Minion) Jennifer Lawrence as Motherboard Angelina Jolie as Wicked (The Wicked Witch) Patrick Stewart as Dr. Marbles Samuel L. Jackson as Slider, and The Subway Conductor Live Action guest stars John O'Hurley as Fredrick Reynolds (the head police chief of NYPD) Jerry Seinfeld as Bucky Harrison (Officer Fredrick's 1st junior officer) Toby Maguire as Mike Rodgers (Officer Fredrick's 2nd junior officer) Also Starring John Erwin as Prince Adam, He-Man, Ram-Man, and Beast Man Alan Oppenheimer as Cringer, Battlecat, Man-At Arms, Skeletor, and Mer-Man Lou Scheimer as Orko, King Randor, Stratos, Tri-Klops, and Trap Jaw Linda Gary as Captain Teela, Evil-Lynn, Queen Marlena, and the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull